kalamirfandomcom-20200214-history
Shorefall
[[Settlements|BACK TO CITIES TOWNS AND VILLAGES]] '''VITAL STATISTICS AND INFORMATION''' '''[http://imgur.com/P1AGqc1 MAP OF SHOREFALL]''' '''VITALS:''' *'''Large Town''': Conventional; *'''Alignment:''' LN; *'''60,000 gp limit''' *'''Assets''': 56,040,000 gp *'''Population''': 10,330; Mixed (70% human, 10% Dwarven, 7% Elven/Half-Elven, 3% Halfling, 2% Gnomish, 8% other) '''GOVERNMENT AND LAW:''' * Shorefall is ruled by Lordbaron Mylan Braul, Lordbaroness Elyra Braul, and their Council. House Braul has been in power for the last 80 years, since the construction of the Baron's Keep. *The council is made up of **The Scepter **The Master of Treasury **The Master of Guilds **The Lord Commander of the Barongard **and various other civic advisors known as the Civic Chamber. *Together, this council convenes once a day in the Baron's Keep to inform the Baron of all happenings and to decide what is to be done next. *The town is policed by Constable Iofel who oversees the city watch and the Wardens of the Horn. These forces patrol the city under Watch Captain Newark's direction and keep the general peace in the streets. Outside the city walls in the rolling plains of the Southern Horn the Wardens patrol the wilds helping to protect travelling caravans and farmers from the dangers of monster raids and bandit runs. *The laws of Shorefall are somewhat harsh compared to the Imperial settlemetns. The Barony does this in order to make sorefall appear more safe for travellers and traders and to discourage the growing number of rogues, bandits, and theives operating in the city. '''ARCHITECTURE:''' The major structures of Shorefall are large and impressive, yet lack any single unifying style. The city’s architects are torn between the conflicting desires of impressing merchants and dignitaries from distant lands and avoiding the appearance of bias toward any one culture. As a result, public buildings reach for a grandiosity they fail to attain, conveying a sense of pomposity without any real majesty. They appear to be based on descriptions of other great structures never actually seen by residents of the city. Unimportant buildings, such as small shops and the private homes of less prominent citizens, are simple, built of inexpensive wood. Most are plain and unadorned, but some feature gaudy decor in a feeble effort to appear more important than they are. '''LAYOUT:''' Shorefall is surrounded by a 30' tall 18' thick wall of iron reinforced Blackstone with 40' watch towers at intersecting corners and flanking the town's gates. ('''hardness 12, 600 hp, break DC 60''') These gates are decorated with hanging banners and colorful flags to attract travelers and even passing ships. The Gates are massive iron and wood porticullis' raised and lowered with large wenches. These are usually left open due to Shorefall having not faced any sort of military or invading threat for over 50 years. Shorefall's civic government spares no expense when it comes to the superficial appearence of the barony including the upkeep on it's most gorgeous and opulant structures. However, the old cobblestone roads have been wore down to the dirt, broken and uneven. Streams of human waste and vile refuse line the claustorphobic alleyways of the slums. The main avenues of Shorefall are unnecassarily wide and open allowing trade caravans and tents to setup and sell their wares on the roadside. The Eastgate market in fact is nothing but a wide open court where dozens of tents, shacks, wagons, and carts setup and push their goods. '''SOCIETY:''' Shorefall's population is used to seeing the strange and exotic. They pay no heed to adventurers or any specific races (Unless monstrous) unless you look like you may have alot of gold. in that case, word will travel quickly and vendors, prostitutes, and hustlers will attempt to finagle some of your coin from your purse. Most of the folk you see wandering the streets of Shorefall are travellers. The actual citizens of Shorefall are either attending their shops and or services OR are severly impoverished peasents toiling for coppers by either begging or serving a noble. '''GENERAL INFORMATION''' *Shorefall is a very prosperous and bustling trade port South of the Ironmaw Mountains. Built atop the ruins of Braulov, an ancient city destroyed during the Godswar, Shorefall sits atop an extensive and sprawling network of sewer tunnels, aqueducts, dungeons, and chambers long since buried and forgotten. * Shorefall is unlike any other settlement in Dagrmourn. 48 years ago this settlement was the last to be unified into the imperium, Shorefall held out as long as it could, in fact the Imperial Legion had marched almost to the front gate before finally coming to an agreement with the Emperor. This agreement was known as the '''Sovereignty Manifest''' and it stated that Shorefall was to be treated as it's own soverign state in all matters of economy, trade, and military unless the interests of the Imperium were threatened. The emperor agreed as long as they could install an Imperial court and envoy and the Barony payed a tribute to the throne just a bit higher than normal. The Barony agreed and was then enveloped by the Empire. *Since shorefall doesnt adhere to the Imperial Tax Laws of the empire they can charge a much lower import/export tax, gate tax, toll road tax, etc. This has allowed Shorefall to become one of the wealthiest places in the empire. *The low taxes has also drawn dozens of guilds from craftsmen to hunters and beyond. The largest of these guilds is the Mariner's Guild which is overseen by Grendelmar Greymyst a wealthy gnome aristocrat. All of these guilds are overseen and ruled by Tetenmeyer Maraden the Baronie's Master of Guilds. *Shore fall sits on the end of 2 major trade routes, the VALEROAD which leads NE through the Rivervale Valley and the DAGRPIKE which leads NW through Hollowvale and eventually the capitol of Dagrhelm. Where these 2 highways meet, about 6 miles North of Shorefall, there is a large fortress outpost known as the Horn Hold. * '''[[Shorefall Shops|Shops, Traders, Taverns, ETC.]]''' ''' '''Shorefall has a wide array of goods and items available to purchase. As the major trading hub of Southern Dagrmourn, Shorefall serves as the major market economy for all of the southern settlements including the dwarven towns of South Deeprune and the elven towns in Southern Mytheria. *+20% to all Lodging and Living Area Purchases * '''EXPLORING SHOREFALL (DM ONLY)''' [http://imgur.com/zsJLokZ DM MAP] '''NOTES:''' After the PC's are given a pass by the Baron and Baylor Stormcaster they are free to explore the city and given a free room at the [[Redwyrm Inn and Pub]]. The map given to the players isn't exact or to scale but it is a good represnetation of where everything is at in Shorefall. There are several possible sidequests for PC's to get into before they decide if they want or don't want to go upon the Lordbaron's quest. Eitherway if they stick around Shorefall too long the Orcish Invasion will take place at some point. [[THE DEPTHS]] '''1. [[MARINER'S HARBOR]]''' '''2. [[HALL OF WHISPERS]]''' '''3. [[THE TEMPLE OF STARS]]''' '''4. [[CONSTABLE'S TOWER]]''' '''5. [[THE GREYMYST DISTRICT]]''' '''6. [[THE BARON'S KEEP]]''' '''7. [[SIEGE KEEP]]''' '''8. [[ABARAT'S STABLERY]]''' '''9. [[THE BLACKASH DISTRICT]]''' '''10. [[THE HIGH COURTS]]''' '''11. [[EASTGATE MARKET]]''' '''12. THE GOLDENFLORA WARD''' '''PLACES OF INTEREST''' *'''[[Greygem's Metals and Gemstones]]''' '''NPC'S''' ''' ''' '''13. MANOR OF HOUSE STERN''' '''PLACES OF INTEREST''' '''NPC'S''' '''14. LORD'S SQUARE''' '''PLACES OF INTEREST''' *The Proving Grounds '''NPC'S''' '''15. THE NORTHGATE''' '''PLACES OF INTEREST''' '''NPC'S''' '''16. [[THE BRIGHTFLAME DISTRICT]]''' '''17. [[THE SOUTHERN WHARF]]''' '''18. THE GOLDMANOR DISTRICT''' '''PLACES OF INTEREST''' *[[Fairfoot's Golden Thread]] *[[Redwyrm Inn and Pub]] '''NPC'S''' '''19. STONEBREWER MANOR''' '''PLACES OF INTEREST''' *[[Stonebrewer's Brewery]] '''NPC'S''' '''20. GREYWHALE'S EMPORIUM''' '''PLACES OF INTEREST''' *[[The Emporium Greywhale|The Emporium]] '''NPC'S''' '''21. MARINER'S HALL''' '''PLACES OF INTEREST''' '''NPC'S'''